1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices which reduce weight and volume that are disadvantages of cathode ray tubes are developed. Such display devices include a liquid crystal display device, a field emission display device, a plasma display device, an organic light emitting display device, etc., for example.
Such display devices generally include a power supply that converts external voltage and generates voltages for driving the display device.
The power supply includes a voltage divider circuit including multiple resistors. The power supply receives an output voltage as a feedback through the voltage divider circuit and controls a level of an output voltage.